Two Deaths Equals One Life ReWritten!
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: Re-Written! A tragic car accident leaves Usagi orphaned, but she is found by Rashid and taken in by the Winners. Watch as she grows up unnaturally quick, Watch as her friends die off as she finds them. Is Usagi destined to be alone?


Ok, I know this is odd, but I really wanted to rewrite this story. I know a lot of people liked it, but I really just didn't like how it was written. So anyways besides my silly feeling I decided to make an edited and revamped version of 'Two Deaths Equals One Life' I hope you like it and I really really hope to get some reviews good or bad. Tahtah!

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

In the middle of a desert road lay a flipped over car. The cause of the accident was some debris in the middle of the road. It all only happened moments ago. In the mangled car lay three bodies, two adults and a child no older then one. The women lay together tangled the twisted metal and broken glass while the baby, wrapped in a shawl lay out in the hot sun. The women , covered in cuts and bleeding to death frowned at each other, knowing that they were trapped, going to die and not being able to protect their little princess.

Suddenly a jeep drove up to the accident and out ran Rashid from it. He ran up to the two women, not noticing the little baby off to the side.

"What happened here, just wait you two I'll get some help." Said Rashid in a rush to help the women from bleeding to death.

"Wait…" said the aqua haired woman weakly.

Rashid turned around to the woman pointing. He followed the direction of her hand to see the small toddler. Rashid nodded and ran to the little child and picked her up just to see the most adorable baby. She had rosy little cheeks and blond curls held up in pigtails on the top of her head. When Rashid turned around all he saw were 2 lights, one navy blue and one aqua marine. The two lights rose up into the air and shot into the small child's chest making her giggle.

Rashid looked concerned down at the little girl but figured ' hey the sisters could use another dress up doll besides always using Master Quatre.'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"I thought you told them they couldn't dress me up like a girl anymore!" heaved a 10 year old Quatre who almost seemed to have steam coming out his ears. He was currently sporting a long old woman's dress, lipstick, eye shadow, and a big floppy hat with a fake bird on the rim.

"You actually think that they'll listen to me?" said Ira stifling some giggles under her breath.

Rashid entered the house with the small bundle in his arms just to come face to face with the female version of Master Quatre. All his reaction was a hand over his mouth and a few noises coming out from under his breath. "Well um…er Miss Ira, Master Quatre, I have some news."

"What is it Rashid?" she questioned curiously.

"Well, um I found a car accident site out on one of the desert roads." He started just to get cut off by Ira.

"Oh no is everyone alright!" she asked frantically.

"Well the two people in the car have died, they told me to leave them there though, but we can go and clean it up a little later. I rushed home though because they put us in the custody of this." He said holding out the little girl.

Ira just rushed over and stole the little girl out of Rashid's burly arms. The baby woke up and looked over at Quatre. She instantly started giggling seeming to know that what he was wearing…just wasn't right. Ira just began to coo at the curly cue little girl.

Quatre just couldn't be mad either, even if he knew she was laughing at him. The little girls big silvery-blue eyes just got him caught up with her. 'And she won't dress me up like the others.' He thought with relief.

"What should we call her?" questioned ira.

Quatre looked at the little girls pigtails. "She looks so much like a bunny."

"Usagi…" said Ira softly. "I love that name."

"Usagi it is then." Finalized Rashid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the time gates-

"I can't believe we had to leave koneko like that." Fumed Haruka, a pair of small wings adorned her back.

"It's fate that she take this life on her own, this will be her chance to not live a life full of restraints." Said Michiru with a small smile. A small pair of wings rested on her back as well, for her and Haruka were both dead.

"I'm afraid that won't be true for long, she will lead a few years on her own but…" started Sailor Pluto, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"But what Pluto! Tell us now!" demanded Haruka angrily.

"It will all play out in due time, you'll see." Pluto stated mysteriously.

Haruka sighed and looked into the mirror that showed where her koneko was and what she was doing at all times.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

Usagi led a great life with the Winner's, though also a very odd one. For every year that passed she would grow a good 2 or 3 years. After she had lived with them for 5 years she was already around the age of 9.

No one questioned this odd growth after a few trips to the doctors. No matter how strange she was they all loved her very much, especially Quatre. Wherever one was, there was the other. The two just seemed to have a natural bond since the day Rashid found Usagi in the desert.

Now thought Quatre was 15, and it was time for him to head out and start battling with his gundam Sandrock. Him and the professor had decided that they would not follow up with Operation Meteor, but aim all attacks at the Oz organization.

"Q-chan don't leave me." Sobbed Usagi into his stomach and clinging to her older brother.

"I'm sorry Usa, but this is very important. I promise though…" He said holding her out by her shoulders at arms length. "…that I'll come back."

"You better…" she stated in a wise guy way, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Quatre.

"I will I will!" he replied chuckling and heading out into the hanger. "Bye now Usa-chan."

"Bye…" She said sadly looking at him. As he headed out in the gundam she waved her arms in the window. She staid there until her brother was gone, then slowly sulked away.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

That Night

Usagi headed down one of the dark hallways of the mansion, feeling very odd.

"What is this presence I feel." She questioned herself. "It's so strange but so familiar.

Since Usagi was looking at the floor, she got a very unpleasant surprise when she crashed into another body. "Owiesss." She cried out. "What was that…!" she started as she looked up. But all words disappeared from her as she looked up at a regal looking figure. The woman was wearing a silver sailor fuku that was very short and she seemed to have beaded wings on all of her accessories. On her forhead lay an eight pointed star and a cape flowed around her regal and womanly figure to top it all off.

"Who are you?" Questioned Usagi, really wanting to know.

"I am Cosmos." Stated the woman and holding her hand out with a smile.

Usagi took the woman's hand and heaved herself up. When she got up though she didn't loosen her grip, Neither did the woman. "Cosmos…" gaped Usagi in awe.

"Usagi, I am the legendary warrior of the moon, I also live inside of you." Said Cosmos with another smile. "Just think with all your might and I'll come back to you."

Usagi did as she was ordered, and after a minute or two an eight pointed star appeared on her forehead. She began to remember. To Remember all of her past battles, loves and friends. As this was happening her body began to mature into a fifteen year old body, her clothes ripping and tightening all around her. Her hair also became more of a golden silvery hue. Once it was over she passed out and Cosmos turned into a light that entered Usagi's chest, making Usagi smile.

Unknown to Usagi, Rashid saw everything, and he didn't even question it on a cause that he saw something similar happen when he found Usagi. "You really are a strange girl." He said smiling as he picked her up. The star had disappeared but her overall appearance was just…different. Rashid brought her to her room, tucked her in, and left Usagi to her dreams.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Well I hope you like the re-written chapter one. A lot longer then the original chapter ( I hope to make all chapters like that too) Anyways I'm holding a poll for the pairings. All Main Sailormoon and Gundam characters will be in it so just tell me in your reviews -

TahTah for now and keep reading "Two Deaths Equals One Life!"


End file.
